


Be Bound

by nff127



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nff127/pseuds/nff127
Summary: 老里心血来潮跟师父玩点“游戏”





	1. Chapter 1

早知道就不该答应帮迪诺那小子这个忙。  
Reborn有些烦躁的揉了揉太阳穴，昏暗而情欲朦胧的异色灯光没能让他产生丝毫应有的沉醉，反倒是带着点不耐烦的意味。  
旁边就坐着一位身材火辣的金发女郎，极具诱惑性的香水味钻进鼻子，此时只让他更加头疼。  
夜店这种地方，Reborn自己都说不上有多久没来过了。  
明明说好只是过来洽谈点同盟家族合作的事，结果这大晚上的还不让人安生。  
要说句实话，比起这种所谓‘男人们的天堂’，他此刻更倾向于坐在家里享用热乎乎的夜宵——或者还有别的什么。  
Reborn不知是第几次掏出手机来看时间，就算是说过会稍微晚点回去，也不至于那么放心到连个短信都不来吧。  
问题是谁会担心你啊世界第一杀手先生……  
如果纲吉在场的话一定会如是吐槽。  
“嗡——”突然的震动从手中传来，打断了Reborn的思路。他下意识低头瞥了眼来电显示，看到熟悉的名字后才总算是舒展了眉头。  
Reborn大概是为数不多会为这种查岗电话而感到欣喜的男人。  
“……还在忙？”许是怕他还在工作中，风的声音似乎有丝凝滞。  
“也差不多了，估计很快就回去。”Reborn起身离那位女郎站远了些，随手点了支烟以掩盖周围刺鼻的香水味。  
“也好，那我等一会再睡。”风语气中明显带了些笑意。  
“那就……”Reborn话略顿，躲开一位戴着面具的侍者，几声格外勾人心思的呻吟趁着房门开合的空隙逸了出来。  
“怎么了？”隔着手机，风没有听到周围异样的声响，只对他突然说到一半的话有些疑惑。  
“没什么。”Reborn侧过头，看向已然关闭的房门，忽而又加了一句，“不如今晚玩点特别的吧。”  
“……什么？”风一时没意识他有何所指，愈加迷茫的反问。  
“如果你愿意的话，我想在开门的时候看到光着身子跪在地毯上等我的你。”绝对可以称得上是唐突的提议，加上Reborn微微挑起的语调让这句话听起来更像是个玩笑。  
“等等，Reborn你……”不等风说完，手机中已是一片忙音。  
打回去问问？  
只是转瞬间的念头，风立即放弃了这个想法，他不确定自己是否听错了对方的意思，或者这单纯就是Reborn的一个玩笑，但无论是哪种意思，专程打个电话回去问他都显得有点可笑。  
又如果Reborn是认真的……  
从没想过的提议，但尝试一下似乎也不那么糟糕。  
风想着，解开了自己长衫的扣子。  
他没有打回来问。  
Reborn看着手机沉默了一会儿，而后放回兜里。  
的确，没头没脑突然这么冒出一句来，被风当成胡话也理所应当。  
不管风怎么想，总归时间不早了，就此回去也不算太过失礼。  
Reborn略一思量，再次掏出手机，拨通自家学生的电话，推脱几句便信步向外走，路过某个柜台时忽而停了脚步。  
既然是来这种地方，稍微带点什么回去，也该是情理之中的吧。


	2. Chapter 2

房间里寂静地让人有种莫名的不安。  
这是无可避免的，Reborn还没回来，屋里只有风一个人，电视屏幕保持着回家时的漆黑，耳畔只有挂钟规律的“嘀嗒”声。  
就算拉上窗帘，他也没有勇气赤裸着身体独自待在那个有着巨大落地窗的客厅里，还是卧室比较暖和不容易感冒——有点自欺欺人的意味。  
风抬腰稍微活动了下腿，这样的跪坐并没有让他感到不适，只是等待的过程着实让他觉得漫长。  
Reborn回来看到这个场景会怎样？  
诧异？惊喜？还是，意料之中？  
武者敏锐的听力觉察到了大门外细微的脚步声，不紧不慢的，难以听闻，风忽而抿唇，下意识抬起伸向浴袍的手在半空中停了片刻，而后放回膝上。  
脚步声渐渐近了。  
Reborn转动钥匙，意料中看到空无一人的客厅。  
想也知道风不可能会同意那么荒唐的提议，但也不至于连个欢迎都没有吧。Reborn多少有些失望的叹了口气，换了拖鞋推开卧室房门。  
那是，比当初诅咒解除时还要兴奋的不真实。  
“怎么？”风眯起眼眉，进一步拉大的高差让不得不仰起头，比平日愈深的笑容生生带出几丝调侃的意味。  
“真是……”Reborn反手关门落了锁，勾唇扬起一个欣喜的微笑，“出人意料。”  
长衫长裤散落在床上，压在还有些潮湿的浴袍下，空气中夹杂着淡淡的，沐浴乳清新的气息，风湿润的发梢黏腻在早已干燥的皮肤上，没有丝毫遮掩的身体经过沐浴后隐隐透着绯色。  
“这可是你说的。”即使是跪姿，武道家也依然带着几分高傲的姿态。  
能够看到杀手先生如此诧异的表情，还真是不枉等了这么久。  
“……是我说的。”Reborn将手中的东西放在床头柜上，原本想要俯身的动作却停顿了片刻，转而随手抽出风扔在床上的布制腰带。  
“Reborn……？”风疑惑的看对方绕过自己反倒专注的整平腰带上的褶皱，忍不住开口发问，“你……”  
“安静，”抑制住初始的兴奋，Reborn平静了语调，“闭上眼睛。”  
虽有些不明就里，但风还是在转瞬的犹豫后垂下了凤眸。  
什么东西附了上来，风这才明白Reborn为何要整平那条腰带，自己的布制腰带蒙住了双眼，一圈圈耐心的缠绕。  
起初还能感受到身前人影在顶灯的照射下落出的斑驳，直到端头被固定，视野里已是一片漆黑。  
“别乱动。”风抬起的手被Reborn压了下去，“从现在起，乖乖听我的话。”  
双手被拉到身后，随即是什么东西被解开抽出的细微声响，还带着体温的皮革将交错的手腕捆绑在一起固定。  
不知道是担心皮肤被皮带磨伤还是别的什么什么原因，Reborn并没有将皮带勒紧，甚至说有些过于松散，只要风多加些力气便能顺利挣脱。  
“你就不怕我挣开？”即使被剥夺了视力，风也下意识的向身后侧头。  
“你做得到，你要是挣开，我们就结束。”Reborn靠近他耳畔，低沉的嗓音里满是笑意，“算是，为了我，怎么样？”  
回应他的是风弯起的唇线和小幅度颔首的动作，只是看不到那双含着笑意的眼睛，实在有些可惜。  
觉察到对方起身的动作，风顺着想要支起腿，但马上被Reborn用手按着肩膀压回去。  
“我去洗澡，”Reborn的声音听上去比刚才远了些，“像我刚才说的，保持这个姿势等我回来。”  
脚步声远去，推门的“吱呀”声在夜色里显得格外刺耳。  
风突然才意识到，这个游戏不像他一开始所想象的那般简单。  
卧室里又归于一片寂静。


	3. Chapter 3

风不确定自己等了多久，感觉上已经过了很长一段时间，可门外还是没有丝毫声响。  
Reborn洗澡一向不会浪费时间。  
对方说要‘保持这个姿势’，风跪坐在床边的地毯上，他曾经在午日里一个马步扎到天黑，也没觉得像现在这般难受。  
被剥夺了视力的世界里只有一成不变的黑暗，他努力想要在钟表的“嘀嗒”声外听出些属于Reborn的声音，却总是再一次失望。  
“……Reborn？”  
没有回应，像是从来都只有他一个人。  
想要挣脱手腕上的束缚简直轻而易举，风试着扭了几下，最终没有用多少力气。  
他答应了这个游戏的提议，就这么结束的话，Reborn会失望么？  
风稍稍挪动了下久久未动的腿，还未抬身便听见此刻他最不想听到的“吱呀”声，没有脚步声的铺垫，房门被径直推开。  
“等不及了？”重叠着屋门落锁声的句子。  
不再是之前那种夹杂着烟草和香水刺鼻的味道，一股湿热的气和着沐浴露的清香靠近，连风自己都未觉察到的安心。  
“不是……”  
“我刚才说不准乱动。”  
平和而严肃的打断他的辩解。  
比皮肤温度略低的触感，像是指尖从刚才不安分的腿一路向上，直到皮革的质地按压在乳首上，风才后知后觉的意识到那是什么东西。  
皮制的薄手套，Reborn在冬日里经常戴的那双。  
风下意识向前倾身想要触及对方的体温，却被Reborn用隔着手套张开的手掌托住。  
“这可不行。”  
想要开口说些什么，只是Reborn已先一步以食指点在他唇间示意他保持安静，像是看出了他的不满，Reborn伸手安抚性的抚摸他的头发。  
“我特地买了个小礼物，觉得很适合你。”  
Reborn拿起先前放在柜上的东西，包装纸发出细碎的声响，引得风随之侧头，转向发出声音的方向。  
隐约听到金属碰撞发出轻巧的“叮咚”声。  
那是一个带着金属铭牌的皮制项圈，为了等这铭牌上的刻字还着实花费了些时间，不过倒也值得。  
Reborn向前迈出一步，思量着又退了回来，开口道，“风，过来。”  
风闻言准备起身，但马上又因Reborn后半句话停了动作。  
“我没说起来，就这样，过来。”  
只是一时兴起而做出的回应，风根本没有细想会发生什么，他像是没了主意般抿唇，已经抬起的膝盖再次触及地毯，久久没有其他举动。  
那是一个奴性过于强烈的指令。  
显而易见的犹豫，这位跻身于世界最强七人之列的武道家肯如此屈尊等候已然是从未有过的奢望了。  
Reborn长吁一口气，“如果太勉强的话……”  
欲言又止，风总算下定了决心般试探性的向前移了些许，黑暗中他只能凭借着记忆寻找Reborn的方向，不自然的牵动双腿，小心的挪动，生怕碰到什么障碍，被捆绑在身后的手在意外发生时可帮不上多少忙。  
“没关系，地上很干净。”  
大概是看出了风的顾虑，Reborn转而鼓励似的柔和了声调。  
不过是几步的距离，风很快就感受到对方周身湿热的空气，被手套包裹的手指抚摸着他的脖颈，而后向上，捏住他的下颌。  
没有所期望的拥抱，只感到没有温度的柔软的唇隔着眼罩落下一个轻吻。  
风仰起头，想要用脸颊感受对方唇齿的温度，但Reborn的反应比他更快，立即起身拉开足够的距离。  
“想要讨奖励的话，现在还不行。”  
金属碰撞的“叮咚”声愈加清晰，长条状的皮革触感代替了之前手指的爱抚，几乎在意识到那是什么的同时，风反射性绷紧了身体。  
标志所有权一般的，挂着铭牌的项圈。


	4. Chapter 4

柔软的皮革包裹住风的脖颈，正欲张口，可还未来得及发声，Reborn的手指已经压在了喉结上。  
时而轻抚时而加了些力道按压，加之Reborn调整项圈搭扣的动作，弄得风咳了两声。  
“太紧了吗？”Reborn说着，手上的动作一顿，手指的关节又刻意顶了顶他的喉结。  
“……还好。”并不拆穿对方的小动作，风向后仰头以躲避他不安分的手指。  
金属搭扣终于被扣上，正完全贴合风脖颈的皮肤，见他向后躲闪，Reborn牵唇，手指勾着项圈上的铭牌强行将他拉向自己。  
“上面有你的名字，”Reborn反复以手指勾画铭牌上的文字，“可惜你看不到。”  
“你以为是谁的错？”小声嘀咕着，风扭了扭手腕，但随即想起什么似的停止了这个有些反抗意味的动作。  
“呵，看来的确不能急着奖励。”一声轻笑，Reborn的手指下滑，指尖停留在乳晕上打起了圈。  
手套指端皮革交接处略微突出发硬的质地刮擦着乳首周围的皮肤，另一只手拉着风脖颈上的项圈，虽说力道不大，可也让他无从躲避。  
时而抚弄时而轻点，Reborn似乎对此饶有兴趣，右边的乳首经过一番挑逗早已发硬，他的手指却留恋在此，对于左边的乳首始终不闻不问。  
“Reborn……”风略有不满的扭转身体，想要借此而引得对方更多的抚弄。  
“嗯？”Reborn发出一个鼻音，牵动拉着项圈的手，“如果你不能乖乖听话，我只能这么拉着你，我说了，不准乱动。”  
话音刚落，不知是不是出于惩罚的意味，原本有节奏按压乳首的手指骤而加力，食指与中指夹住乳首，以拇指大力揉捏。  
突然的刺激让风惊呼出声，夹杂着几丝呜咽的呼吸较之前急促了些许，倒是真的没再做出任何回避的动作。  
Reborn这次放开项圈，闲暇的手沿着脖颈一路下滑，皮制的棱角刮蹭过被忽视许久的左边乳首，引得风的身体带出一阵轻颤。  
手套边角比皮肤粗糙的质感有些陌生，长久习武的身体应对刺激略显迟钝，Reborn平日总喜欢用唇齿吮吸舔舐以唤醒他并不敏感的身体，此时这种隔靴搔痒般的挑逗简直让人发疯。  
被再三勒令不准乱动，风极力克制的双手几乎将腕上的皮带拧出肉眼可见的纹路。  
“再添些小装饰怎么样。”  
毫无诚意的陈述句，风感到对方突然停止了对自己的抚弄，而后耳畔响起清脆的“叮咚”声，并非项圈上金属铭牌发出的声音，而是铃铛独有的悦耳铃音。  
被冷落片刻的乳首再次得到了指尖的眷顾，不似刚才的挑逗，Reborn的食指和中指捏起乳首轻轻拉扯。  
“唔……”  
隔着软橡胶，乳夹闭合传递出的力道让风的唇间溢出一丝轻吟，身体微颤带动乳夹上的铃铛铃铃作响。  
“这样，就算你看不见也能听得到了。”  
Reborn说着将另一个乳夹夹在左边乳首上，还不忘用手指去拨弄着垂下的铃铛。  
金属的铃铛分量说不上轻巧，不时摇晃拉扯着乳首，清脆的铃声此时听起来倒格外是有种羞耻的意味。  
Reborn的手在风肩头轻拍两下，沿着他的臂膀下滑至被皮带捆绑的双腕，俯身贴近他的耳畔。  
“现在，叫出来，让我听到。”  
一阵凉意，透过手指外的皮革传递至腿间。


	5. Chapter 5

混杂着铃音的呻吟声在寂静的夜里格外刺耳。  
风迟了些许才以齿背扣住唇，试图压抑那听起来过于放纵的声音。  
“啧。”Reborn似是有些不悦的咂嘴，手指沿着风微微扬起的柱身滑至端头，擦过浅浅的凹陷处使得身体颤动带起一串清脆的铃声。  
Reborn的手离开了他的皮肤，只有乳首上还在摇晃的乳夹持续刺激着神经。  
“到床上来。”   
Reborn的声音低沉而清晰，这让风意识到他离自己依然很近，并未因刚才违背他的小指令而做出什么刻意为难的举动。  
这是自Reborn回家后风第一次真正意义上起身，他的动作异常轻缓，极力避免乳夹上的铃铛随之发出过大的声响，他小心翼翼的抬腿，让膝盖触及柔软的床垫，身旁伸出的手掌托住他的腰背以助力维持平衡。  
风跟随着那只手的引导移动到那张大床的中央，他期待着对方摘下眼睛和身上的束缚，或者不摘也无所谓，他想要Reborn吻他，以往这种炙热而疯狂的，在一个吻里彼此纠缠在一起。  
“别急，时间还早。”  
Reborn的话打破了他的期待，却并非像预料中那般失望。  
“趴好。”  
又一个指令。  
这次风不像之前那样有过多的犹豫，他只是思虑片刻便试着向前倾身，对方用双手扶着他的肩，使他不至于直接摔在床上。  
风偏头，让自己的侧脸和肩抵在床垫上，柔软的触感使得这个姿势并不难受。  
Reborn的手抚摸着他的腿，向里留恋在内侧光滑的皮肤上，最后改为用指关节来回敲打着大腿内侧。  
带着明显催促意味的动作。  
风有种预感，很快，自己的身体就会被塞进什么东西。连光都感受不到的眼睛无法看到Reborn拿着什么，耳畔也只有细碎的铃音。  
Reborn应该不会选择什么太大尺寸的东西……吧。  
等待了那么几分钟，Reborn满意的看到风迟疑，但终究是打开了双腿。  
被手套包裹的手指携着润滑剂涂抹在因紧张而不断收缩的孔穴上，手套皮质的不规则褶皱随着刚刚探入的一个指节刮擦着内壁，激起孔穴一阵轻颤。  
“Reborn……”几乎压抑不住的呻吟让声音险些走了调，风稳了稳呼吸，而后才又开口，“Reborn……把手套摘掉好不好？”  
“不舒服？”似是询问的语调，Reborn的手指却是又向内挤进一个指节，随即在内旋了一圈。  
被手指刻意搅动着发出模糊的轻吟，风只能是胡乱点点头。  
“再忍耐一会。”Reborn空闲的手揉了揉风的头以示安慰，缓缓退出刚刚探进的食指，却趁他放松的间隙将食指与中指并拢，迅速全根没入。  
忽而一声惊叫，风身体猛地绷紧，带着些反抗意味的拱起脊背，手腕拧起险些将皮带上的滑扣挣开。  
“我不想重复，风。”Reborn缓和了手指的动作，借助充足的润滑剂反复抽送，“还是说，我弄疼你了？”  
“没……还好。”经过润滑和扩张，这个动作确实没牵起痛感，只是有些过于突然。风的语调并未平复，却已停止反抗，努力放松身体以便Reborn的手指继续活动。  
Reborn的手指很快抽出，随之代替的，是一个小巧的球形物体。  
“你喜欢小玩具么？”Reborn还是陈述的语气，根本没想要得到回答。  
圆滑的球体顺利的被穴孔完全吞入。


	6. Chapter 6

球体圆滑的曲面包裹着润滑剂很容易便滑向深处。  
风想要起身以避免这个局面，转而想起Reborn‘不准乱动’的要求，最后只是偏偏头，没有动作。  
“嗒”一声，像是什么开关被打开的声音。  
原本还算是安稳的小球突然开始震动，风本为了阻拦而绷紧的肌肉反倒增强了那阵跳动刺激，极力哽在喉头的呻吟夹着呜咽被颤抖的身体散乱成辨不出意义的音节。  
Reborn的手抚摸着风的脸颊和脖颈，沿着他光裸的脊背滑至颤抖格外剧烈的臀腿。  
“嗯啊……”甚至唤不出对方的名字，风刚一张口，发出的只有愈加清晰的呻吟。  
或许是为了给他适应休息的时间，不过才一两分钟，Reborn便关上了手中的遥控器。  
“只要你不乱动，它就会老实些。”  
Reborn恶趣味的在他臀上捏了一把，语气里带着明显笑意，随后伸手扶起他抵在床上的肩膀。  
风索性放松身体想让自己倒在对方怀里稍作休息，但Reborn的手却只是扶着他的腰背，并不与他产生多余的肢体接触。  
“风。”稍显强硬的语调。  
风闻言这才使了些力气直起腰背，即使被蒙着眼睛，Reborn仍能从对方抿着的唇线看出几丝不满的意味。  
完全感受不到Reborn的体温，就算是隔着手套，也格外吝惜与他皮肤接触的面积。  
“不听话是不是该稍稍惩罚一下。”Reborn说着，手指轻轻拉扯他胸前的乳夹，促使上面的铃铛发出清脆的“叮咚”声。  
胸前的扯弄并没有维持多久，Reborn的手再度离开风的皮肤。  
风敏感的听觉捕捉到了什么东西划破空气的声响，下意识的蹙眉，试图向后侧头，转念又放弃了这个没有意义的动作，只是开口询问。  
“Reborn，那是什么？”  
“嗯？”Reborn挥手，用一个带着威慑力的破空声回应，“你能听出来吧。”  
不止是Reborn，风也自觉有些明知故问。  
身为武者不擅枪械，但对其他兵刃却不陌生，刺耳而骇人的破空声，在此种情境下，最有可能是某种质地较硬的短鞭。  
也许是被蒙了眼睛的缘故，其他的感官似是比平日更加灵敏，短鞭发出的破空声被听觉全然接收，沿着神经传递到大脑，贯穿全身，每一下都像是敲打着心脏上，使得身体的每一寸肌肉随之抽紧。  
在Reborn的印象中，风总是挂着一副平和，温柔的微笑，像是为了掩饰那种刻在骨骼里曾经叛逆不羁的经历与回忆，平静如水的面具。  
能看到如此紧张而又努力压制自己不作出反抗动作的风，Reborn几乎想要现在就扯开他的眼罩，把他抱在怀里亲吻，感受彼此身体和呼吸的温度。  
但还不到时候。  
又是一阵破空声，距离近到可以感受到鞭身划过带出的气流。  
连风自己都能察觉到身体轻微的颤抖，那并非恐惧，他相信Reborn不会作出任何伤害他的举动，那感觉更像是，无法触及对方的不安。  
“放松点，”Reborn捏起他的下颌，“我想听到你的声音。”  
话音将落，鞭梢已然划破空气落在腿上。  
压抑了许久的情绪伴随着惊呼冲破喉咙，风不得不蜷起身体大口喘息。  
发出骇人破空声的鞭打只在大腿外侧留下一条浅浅的红痕，甚至算不上多么疼痛，更多的是对听觉和心理的刺激。  
Reborn扬起唇，顺手摸过床头上的遥控器。  
比之前，更加剧烈的震动。


	7. Chapter 7

打软的双膝险些撑不住身体里小球的震动搅乱，风一刻不敢松懈的捏紧拳头以避免自己挣脱皮带的束缚。  
“Reborn，Reborn……Reborn……”  
听起来近乎于哀求，却又没有真的恳求什么，只是一遍又一遍，和着呜咽不断重复着对方的名字。  
“我在。”Reborn用手撩起他额前被汗水濡湿打缕的碎发，棉质的布条被打湿了些许，但还未影响它遮挡视线的效果。  
蜻蜓点水般的一吻，隔着眼罩落在眉间。  
风并未像之前那般急着触碰对方，而是略似乖顺的用侧脸摩擦他的手掌。  
Reborn留恋了一会才收手，再次拿起遥控器，同时挥动左腕。  
称得上疯狂的震动骤然停止，风还没来得及休息片刻，鞭身在背后留下一条浅痕。  
不被压制的呻吟，在寂静的夜里显得格外清晰，只是风此刻也顾不得思虑什么，干脆放下面子不再去顾及自己发出的声音。  
鞭柄滑至腿间，一如之前手指无声的催促。  
因小球震动而合拢的双腿再次打开，在鞭柄的引导下距离似是比先前更加大了些。  
Reborn不加力道的挥腕，鞭梢扫过大腿内侧柔软的皮肤，风仰起头，唇间溢出几丝破碎的嘤咛。  
手指轻按在遥控器的推钮上，恶作剧般推到低档，随即关闭，再打开，每次时间都不长，却是反反复复。  
Reborn饶有兴趣的听到风随之不时变化的声调。  
趁着开关闭合短暂的间隙，马鞭毫无规律的落在胸腹，腰侧，最后着意照顾他颤抖的臀腿，被间断性从内部刺激的身体反射性想要合拢双腿的动作，在力道轻减的鞭打提醒下总归还是维持着原有的姿势。  
铃音，鞭梢与皮肤接触的声响，以及，男人沉重的喘息。  
格外撩人耳膜。  
也该，尽快结束了。  
马鞭再未落下，Reborn的手指沿着沁出薄汗的脊背滑进对方收紧的穴孔，在褶皱周围缓缓打圈。  
握着遥控器的手，径直将推钮推到最高档。  
骤然升高的音调，原本就已不太稳当的双膝再支不住过于剧烈的刺激，Reborn早有预料般伸手扶住他前倾的身体，让他上身安稳的抵在床上，另一只打圈的手则借着刚才的扩张探入一个指节。  
“帮你拿出来怎么样？”  
风几乎说不出成型的句子，只能把侧脸陷在被褥里不住点头。  
Reborn见他已经稳住了身体，便抽手勾住留在体外的绳扣一点点向外拉拽，探入孔穴的手指则旋转着深入，同时挤入第二根手指，按住体内的细绳，让正在疯狂震动的小球沿着既定路线移动。  
“哈……”  
像往日那般沉重的喘息，Reborn勾着绳扣的手向下，被拉出体外的细绳长度足够手指圈握已经发硬的柱身，手套的褶皱与绳扣的线结让性器完全挺立，指尖的皮革轻点，温和的刺激两侧球囊。  
套着绳扣的小指一勾，牵动着体内的小球猛然移了位置。  
“啊啊啊啊！”  
抵着腺体的剧烈震动让风发出一阵惊呼，柱身颤抖着喷射出白浊，将Reborn黑色的手套上染了些斑驳。  
Reborn手指稍加用力，小球便顺势滑出还在不断收缩的穴孔。  
身体脱力般瘫软，却没有像想象中那样倒在床褥上。  
柔软的浴袍带着些湿热的触感，终于没有手套皮革的阻拦，手掌的温度沿着臂膀下滑。  
双腕上的束缚突然撤去，风已被自己捏出指印的手没有急着扯下眼罩，而是摸索着伸进Reborn的浴袍，紧紧抱住对方的腰背。  
蒙着眼睛的布带端头被解开，一圈圈缓缓滑落。  
不是骤然袭来的光线，随着眼前布条层数的减少，灯光一点点从缝隙间渗透出来，让早已适应了黑暗的眼睛接受这逐渐增加的光感。  
“做的很好，”Reborn用手扣住风的后脑吻上对方的脖颈和脸颊，而后轻轻厮磨在他耳侧，“该给点奖励了。”  
一个吻毫无预兆的压在唇上。


	8. Chapter 8

不过是舌尖刚刚探入，往日总是笨拙应和的风一反常态热烈的以唇舌向迎，毫无技术性可言的索求般的吻。  
Reborn先是有些诧异，但随即勾住对方的舌缠绕吮吸。  
直到双方肺叶内的氧气将要耗尽，Reborn才恋恋不舍的离开他的唇，近乎窒息的眩晕感让风有些恍惚。  
被剥离的浴袍胡乱堆在身下，两具同样炙热的身体彼此贴合。  
“嘶——”  
吃痛般倒抽一口冷气，Reborn挑眉看向还咬在自己肩上没有松口的风，安抚性用手抚着他的头，“不高兴？”  
风这才抬起头，抿唇倒也没说什么。  
像是为了弥补刚才缺失的肢体接触，Reborn环紧了手臂，让自己的吐息尽数喷薄在风的脸颊和颈侧。  
“Reborn……Reborn……”  
轻声的呼唤，风垂眸用舌面舔舐被自己咬出的齿痕。  
Reborn的手指游走到风的胸前，略略低头看向还坠在乳首上的两串铃铛，“先别动，我给你摘下来。”  
动作格外的轻缓，除下乳夹，Reborn用舌尖轻触那小小的突起，而后含在口中以舌缓缓圈弄，手指修剪整齐的指甲在另一边乳晕上重复着相同的动作，但红肿的乳首在哪怕如此轻微的刺激下依然牵出几丝轻吟。  
风任由对方将自己压进柔软的床褥中，蒙着水汽的凤眸微垂，如离水的鱼般大口大口汲取空气。  
Reborn意犹未尽的在胸口落下一吻，而后才算放过了他已被摧残许久的乳首，将视线移到他汗津津的身体。  
原本就浅淡的鞭痕已消退大半，一时竟有些难以分辨，只有臀腿处还能隐约看到些较新的浅痕。  
“痛吗？”Reborn的指尖游走在那些模糊的鞭痕上，不由柔和了语调。  
“没事，”鞭打的力道很轻，起初的微痛过后便也不再能让他注意，风弯起眼眉，“少见你会有这种不敢确定的问题。”  
“本来我是很有把握这个力道不会让你感到疼痛的，”Reborn扬着唇角，俯身凑近他的脸，“但你的反应总让我觉得自己下手过重了。”  
“……闭嘴。”似乎是想起了什么，风撇头以避开对方的视线。  
Reborn果然没再说话，而是舔吻着风胸前的纹身，一寸寸向下，直到那高潮过后，尚且疲软的下体。  
温暖而舒适的唇舌。  
风从来没有想过，Reborn会为别人做这种事。  
Reborn舔去残留在风下体的白色的痕迹，湿润的舌沿着柱身自下而上舔弄，直至球囊，细心的让每一寸皮肤染上自己口腔的温度。  
早已从先前的高潮中缓过神来的性器在温柔的舔弄中渐渐胀大，变硬，Reborn这才将性器缓缓吞入，舌面打着圈关照柱身，灵巧的唇舌温和的吞吐着风的性器，感受着海绵体填满了口腔。  
舌尖沿着柱身浅浅的沟壑反复勾画，最后停留在头部的凹陷处  
“哈……”风向后仰起脖颈，顺手抓过脑后杂乱的枕头，唇间溢出了满意的叹息。  
感到口中的柱身完全坚挺，Reborn反倒停止了舔弄，将风的性器吐出，抬头对上风疑惑而略有不满的眼睛。  
Reborn只是勾唇，抓起一个枕头垫高风的下身，手掌托着他的臀瓣，以两手拇指分开臀肉。  
“Reborn！”风的声音完全可以称得上是惊呼。  
柔软的舌头滑进了经过扩张的孔穴，致密的褶皱被轻缓的展平，之前从未有过的快意像电流般袭向大脑。  
差不多，也该享受这份礼物了。


	9. Chapter 9

Reborn已经忍了太久了。  
从他打开门看到一向偏于保守的武道家未着寸缕跪坐在门口等候时，他就感到一阵难以忽略的干渴。  
做梦也不敢想的大礼。  
Reborn的舌头像是不肯放过任何细节般舔过每一条褶皱，时而深入拨弄还在颤动的肠壁，让齿尖轻点在穴口周围的嫩肉。  
风不愿承认，或者他从没有意识到自己后面会如此敏感，他想要夹起双腿以阻拦Reborn的动作，但一波波的快意却让身体顺应着对方的手进一步打开。  
Reborn的拇指顺着他分开的臀肉滑向中间的孔穴，代替自己刚刚停下的唇舌按压着湿润的穴口。  
风仰躺在有些凌乱的床铺里，天生凛冽上挑的凤眸蒙着迷离而朦胧的情欲的意味。  
他要进来了，风这样想。  
Reborn坚硬到发疼的性器借助之前润滑剂和唇舌充分的润滑扩张顺利将头部挺入后穴，像是生怕让身下的人感到不适，柱身进入的动作格外有耐心。  
身体被异物进入的感觉原本不好受，但经过之前的舌头的细心关照，倒也算是受用。  
风的双腿纠缠在Reborn腰际，能够清晰的感受到身体被人一点点扩开，发烫的性器在肠道中不断挺进。  
Reborn异于常人尺寸的阴茎终于完全埋进风的后穴，长久的忍耐终于被风温暖湿润的身体包裹，下意识收紧的肠壁几乎让他直接射出来。  
稍作停顿，Reborn开始晃动腰身。  
体内的性器被抽出小半，而后推入，再抽出，重复着这个动作以让肠壁适应性器的抽送。  
Reborn的手掌抚过风大腿内侧白皙的皮肤，转而自上而下撑起膝盖，让他的牢牢贴住自己的腰。  
全然不似先前的慢条斯理，Reborn加快了抽送的速度，每一次都全然抽出，随即迅速深深挺入。  
沿着再熟悉不过的路线擦过腺体。  
“啊……”满口的呻吟。  
用以润滑的液体在阴囊拍打臀部时发出与交合处相似的淫靡的水声。  
快一点，再快一点，被情欲塞满的脑海已经在没有什么空闲的区域去想别的事情。风被对方的动作顶弄的反拱起脊背，胡乱伸手想要去环抱他的肩背。  
“哈……”  
Reborn在彼此沉重的喘息声中俯下身，任由对方环住自己的肩背，指甲在身后抓出一条条红痕。  
夹杂在喘息与呻吟中破碎的音节，模糊中不用分辨也能感受到彼此口中吐出的无非是对方的名字。  
犹嫌不足，想要，将彼此完全占有。  
体内的性器又一次狠狠顶撞在那一小片敏感的区域。  
第二次高潮所牵起的快感来的比之前更加猛烈，挺立的性器颤抖着喷射出白浊，虽已经过一次射精，射出的体液还是洒落在两人的下身染出一片斑驳。  
两人相拥在凌乱的床上，房间里久久回荡着喘息。  
风几乎没有力气再说些什么，只是转身的动作，都似乎能感受到体内对方的精液顺着孔穴向外流出。  
“Ti amo……”  
风听到了Reborn往日在耳边的低语。  
就算是听起来有些荒唐，或者说是疯狂的游戏，但结果，还不错。


End file.
